1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer-aided design (CAD) and computer-aided manufacturing (CAM). More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for representing complex n-curves for direct control of tool motion.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Mechanical computer-aided design (CAD) and computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) systems have been in existence for many years. Initially, CAD/CAM systems were used for creating detailed designs of mechanical parts and for documenting designs using annotations such as dimensions and notes. CAD/CAM systems gradually expanded to other applications such as analysis and manufacturing. As parts are designed with CAD/CAM systems, the system creates computer models of the parts. Once a part has been designed on a CAD/CAM system, tool paths can be created to automate machining of the part. Tool paths control the operation of the machine tool as the tool cuts the part from the raw stock. A CAD system is used to create, document and analyze part models, while a CAM system is used to generate tool paths generated from the design model.
CAD/CAM systems have been extensively applied in the manufacturing industry. CAD technology is typically used to design one or more parts of a manufactured article. In the manufacturing process, automated mechanisms (e.g., robotic equipment) are then used to weld, paint, gauge and assemble the parts into a manufactured article. For instance, a part may be painted using a paint gun that is moved along the surface of the part by a tool or robot. Similarly, a part may be inspected for defects using a non-contact gauging sensor that is moved along the surface of the part by a robot. In either instance, CAM technology may be used to guide the motions of the robotic equipment.
As CAD/CAM systems are used to perform more complex tasks, it becomes increasingly difficult to effectively and efficiently control the mechanisms or tools. Thus, it would be beneficial if means were provided to enable efficient and effective ways to provide control of the mechanisms and/or tools used in CAD/CAM systems.